1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the fields of textile manufacturing, processes for shaping or treating plastic articles, textile spinning, twisting, and twining and textiles, fluid treating apparatus.
With respect to the field of textile manufacturing, the present invention is related to the areas of: (a) thread finishing by diverse finishing operations; (b) thread finishing by texturing (e.g. crimping) in which there is a control means responsive to a sensed condition; (c) thread finishing utilizing diverse texturing operations; (d) thread finishing via fluid jet having orthogonally arranged flow paths; (e) thread finishing via fluid jet having opposed reasonance chambers; (f) thread finishing via fluid jet having opposed fluid passageways.
With respect to processes for shaping or treating plastic articles, the present invention is related to the areas of: (g) processes involving twining, plying or braiding or textile fabric formation; (h) processes involving the formation of continuous or indefinite length work; (i) shaping filaments by extrusions.
With respect to textile spinning, twisting and twining, the present invention is related to the areas of (j) the strand structure of multifilament yarns wherein the filaments are crimped or bulked; (k) jet interlacing or intermingling of filaments.
With respect to the field of textiles, fluid treating apparatus, the present invention is related to the area of gas, steam, or mist treatment with continuous textile feed and discharge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art patents are related to the process of the present invention. The closest patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,013. Other patents of interest include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,355,592; 4,222,223; 3,010,270; 4,343,146; 3,953,962; 3,898,719; 3,874,045; 3,874,044; 3,811,263; 3,251,181. None of these prior art patents are believed to enable the process of the present invention. The present invention enables the continuous, high speed production of a highly and uniformly entangled multifilament carpet yarn. The prior art does not provide any means for achieving a degree and uniformity of entanglement at the process speeds of the present invention.